Slip Sheets are used in many instances instead of wooden pallets to stack and load containers onto trucks and railroad cars for transportation from one place to another. These slip sheets are made of pressed paper and plastic sheets and are scored adjacent their edges to form peripheral tabs. These tabs are bent upwardly with respect to the main body portion of the slip sheet so that specially equipped forklifts or like equipment can grip the tabs and pull a sheet loaded with containers onto the fork for loading onto trucks and railroad cars.
However, if the tab is not positioned at a substantially right angle to the main body of the slip sheet, then the tab will lie in the path of the next stack of containers when it is slid into place, with the result that the tab is destroyed or rendered useless for gripping by the forklift truck.